Hölle aus Stein
by Telya
Summary: Selbst in tiefster Dunkelheit leuchtet das Licht der Freundschaft.


Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Liedtext: „Somebody save me" - Krypteria

**Hölle aus Stein**

_I bare my soul, stripped on a silver platter  
>my back to the wall, blindfolded, tied up, battered<br>Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery  
>but will that someone, anyone, ever come and rescue me ?<em>

So also sieht die Hölle aus - ich hätte eindeutig mehr Wärme erwartet… Nichts als düsterer Stein und eine unbeschreibliche Kälte.

Es erscheint mir ironischerweise wie ein Wirklichkeit gewordenes Abbild meines Innersten. Denn nichts anderes empfinde ich, seit sie mich schuldig gesprochen und hierher gebracht haben.

Askaban. Die Stein gewordene Hölle der Zaubererwelt.

Und ich soll nun ein Teil von ihr sein… Wie hat es soweit kommen können?

Die nackten Wände meiner Zelle scheinen mich anzugrinsen. Etwa eine Aufforderung, etwas in sie einzuritzen? Soll ich jetzt den Rest meines Lebens damit zubringen, jeden einzelnen verlorenen Tag auf ihnen zu zählen? Merlin!

Und doch…vielleicht werde ich tatsächlich zählen…und überleben…und eines Tages wieder frei sein, denn „Ich bin unschuldig".

Keiner der Wärter reagiert auf meine Worte, als sie sich daran machen, die Zelle zu verlassen. Warum sollten sie auch? Alltag. Nichts als Alltag in der Hölle namens Askaban.

Dröhnend fällt die Zellentür ins Schloss. Es wird dunkel.

_Somebody save me I'm close to the edge  
>someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had<br>Somebody save me and answer my pleas  
>someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease<br>Somebody help me please_

JAMES…NEIIIIINNN!

Etwas reißt mich aus meinen grauenvollen Träumen zurück in die grauenvolle Wirklichkeit meiner Zelle. Verwirrt und benommen irrt mein Blick über die Wand vor mir und die Striche, die darauf sind.

Zu viele…es sind viel zu viele.

Wie unter Zwang krieche ich vorwärts, einen kleinen Stein in meiner Hand, um einen weite ren Strich zu verewigen.

Muss weiterzählen…

Meine Hand fängt an zu zittern, als mir plötzlich bewusst wird, dass ich noch immer schreie.

Ich kann nicht aufhören…ich kann nicht…ich muss…bei Merlin, warum kann ich nicht auf hören? Der Strich verwackelt sonst noch…

Das Zerbersten des Steins in meiner Faust geht in einem qualvollen Schluchzen unter, als ich an der Wand zusammensacke.

„Ich war es nicht! Nein…nicht ich…nicht…ich…ich…"

_Outcast, alone, searching but never finding  
>I'd give my all for a trace of silver lining<br>Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery  
>but will that someone, anyone, ever come and rescue me ?<em>

„Ist da nicht irgendjemand? Hört ihr mich nicht? Ihr müsst mich doch hören…"

Das Schreien habe ich schon lange aufgegeben. Das Einzige, das mir noch bleibt, ist, er schöpft mit meinen Wänden zu flüstern.

Manchmal geben sie mir Antwort…ja…sie sind bei mir, immer bei mir und um mich und halten mich…

Der Gedanke lässt mich kichern. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich weiß so vieles nicht mehr. Das Gekichere steigert sich zu einem meckernden Lachen, das sich in ein erschrecktes Keuchen verwandelt, als plötzlich einer von IHNEN in meine Zelle geschwebt kommt.

„Nein…nimm sie mir nicht weg! Ich will auch ganz brav sein und still. Was machst du hier? Ich bin doch nicht glücklich…wie könnte ich? Nein, nimm mir nicht meine Freunde! Sie existieren doch schließlich nur noch in meinem Kopf!"

Wie so viele Male zuvor auch berührt das weinerliche Gewimmer die Kreatur nicht. Und kurze Zeit später hallen dumpf Schreie durch die dunklen Gänge, wie sie nur eine unschuldige Seele hervorbringen kann, der nichts mehr bleibt, als die Klage um die verlorenen Freunde.

_Somebody save me I'm close to the edge  
>someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had<br>Somebody save me and answer my pleas  
>someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease<br>Somebody help me please_

„Sirius! Mein alter Freund, komm zu dir!"

Ich schaue auf von dem Blut an der Wand vor mir und lausche. Mir kam es fast so vor, als wenn…

BLUT?

Entgeistert starre ich auf den blutigen Strich, den ich gerade neben seine vielen Zwillinge gesetzt zu haben scheine. Mit einem vor Entsetzen so klaren Verstand wie schon lange nicht mehr, nehme ich plötzlich die Schmerzen in meiner blutverkrusteten Hand wahr.

Scheint so, als wäre ich ganz kurz davor gewesen, mich selbst zu verlieren. Aber wer hat mich gerufen? Da war eine Stimme, die ich schon so lange nicht mehr gehört habe…

"Sirius!"

Da schon wieder…hinter mir…

"James?"

Nach so vielen einsamen Jahren scheine ich die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen fast verloren zu haben. Darum wage ich nicht mehr als ein zaghaftes Flüstern, damit sich dieses Traumbild nicht vielleicht verflüchtigt. Doch diese Angst ist unbegründet, denn James bleibt, wo er ist. Direkt vor mir.

_There's not much left for me to lose, can anybody heal these wounds ?  
>Someone to start my life anew - where's that someone where are you ?<em>

Verspätet fällt mir ein, mich zu fragen, ob James durch die unerklärbaren Wege der Magie seinen Weg in meine Zelle gefunden hat, oder ob mir der Rest meines Verstandes Bilder vor gaukelt, die gar nicht da sind. Meine aufgerissenen Augen starren wie gebannt auf die Er scheinung vor mir, während mein Gehirn versucht, Logik in dieser Situation zu erkennen und kläglich scheitert.

„Was machst du…aber…wie kann es sein, dass du…"

James lächelt mild über mein Gestammel und sieht mich dann auf eine freundschaftlich sor genvolle Art an, die ich nicht deuten kann.

„Ich bin hier, um dich zurückzuholen, Sirius. Ich bin hier, weil du dich erinnern musst."

„NEIN!"

Doch mein panischer Blick beirrt James nicht im Geringsten.

„Es ist der einzige Weg. Du hast uns schon zu lange in dir versteckt, eingesperrt."

Sein Blick wird traurig.

„Du denkst nicht mehr an uns, Sirius."

Und diese Worte tun mir so weh, dass ich mich wimmernd in den dunkelsten Winkel meiner Zelle verkrieche.

„Du verstehst das nicht, James…"

Er folgt mir und steht dann so dicht vor mir, dass ich nur meine Hand ausstrecken müsste, um ihn zu berühren. Aber das könnte ich ja gar nicht, denn er ist tot! TOT!

„Hilf mir doch, James! Bitte!"

Ich schreie meinen besten Freund an... Doch James bleibt unbewegt.

„Das kannst am Ende nur du allein, Sirius."

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

Ungerührt nimmt er auch das hin.

„Du hast jeden Gedanken an uns verdrängt, alter Freund. Ich bin hier, um das zu ändern."

Einen Moment kann ich James nur anstarren. Begreift er denn nicht, wie schmerzhaft das al les für mich ist? James redet weiter und weiter und irgendwann halte ich es nicht mehr aus.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Nur um euch zu schützen…sonst nehmen sie euch mir weg…ich darf nicht an euch denken, denn ICH WILL EUCH NICHT GANZ VERLIEREN!"

Kraftlos sacke ich nach diesem Ausbruch in mich zusammen. Ein trauriges Lächeln liegt auf James Lippen. In diesem Moment wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als den schon vertrauten dunklen Abgrund des Vergessens, doch Freunde lassen einander nicht fallen. In lautem, ein dringlichem Ton fährt James fort.

„Sirius Black, Abkömmling einer der nobelsten Zaubererfamilien ganz Englands."

„Nein, ich…" Ich will das nicht hören.

„Abenteurer, Draufgänger, Herumtreiber."

„James, bitte…" Warum lässt er mich nicht in Frieden?

„Mein bester Freund."

„Bitte…" Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!

„Harrys Patenonkel!"

„….."

Eine kleine Ewigkeit vergeht und an ihrem Ende verlässt mich der Wahn. Langsam, aber end gültig. Ich spüre kaum die Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Als ich den Kopf hebe und James ansehe, geschieht es mit absoluter Ruhe. Unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Nur dieser eine Name. Harry.

„Er braucht mich."

„Ja."

Dann, nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Danke, James."

„Oh, es war mir ein Vergnügen. Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Sirius."

Sein verschmitztes Lächeln lässt ein lange vermisstes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Für einen Moment fühle ich mich in unsere Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

Unbewusst stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, das mir buchstäblich im nächsten Mo ment auf den Lippen gefriert. Wie eine dunkle Vorahnung kriecht Eiseskälte in meinen Kör per. Ein Vorbote dessen, was kommen wird. Durch die aufsteigende Panik überschlägt sich meine Stimme fast.

„James, die Dementoren. Sie spüren es. Sie werden kommen!"

James nickt nur bedächtig.

„Ja, sie sind bereits auf dem Weg."

„Dann musst du sofort gehen. Verblasse, verschwinde, was auch immer…Schnell!"

Gehetzt sehe ich zur Tür, auf der sich Eiskristalle bilden. Als ich den Blick wieder abwende, ist James immer noch da.

„Worauf wartest du? Du musst gehen!"

„Noch nicht."

Mein Atem bildet bereits weiße Wölkchen vor meinem Gesicht. Fassungslos stehe ich da und versuche, das gerade Gesagte zu begreifen. Und dann ballen sich Wut, Angst und Verzweif lung zusammen und lassen mich schreien.

„Du bist meine Halluzination. Ich habe dich irgendwie erschaffen und ich befehle dir, sofort zu verschwinden!"

Doch James schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf.

„Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"

Ich kann ihn nur anstarren.

„Du kannst mich nicht fortschicken, Sirius."

„Lass mich allein!" Er muss doch verstehen!

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig hier!"

Auch James schreit jetzt. Doch reißt er sich schnell wieder zusammen und appelliert mit drängender Stimme.

„Sirius, hör mir zu! Sirius!"

Irgendetwas in seinem Ton lässt mich aufhorchen und fast beschwörend fährt er fort.

„Eine Erinnerung, Sirius, das ist dein Schlüssel zur Freiheit. Eine einzige ganz bestimmte Erinnerung."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass sie noch da ist, Sirius. Du musst sie nur wieder finden."

Meine Verwirrung lässt mich sogar kurzzeitig die Dementoren vergessen.

„Aber welche denn? Was meinst du? Hilf mir doch! Bitte!"

„Es gibt für mich bestimmte Grenzen, die ich nicht überschreiten kann. Ich darf dir nicht weiterhelfen. Ich darf dir nicht mehr sagen. Es tut mir so leid."

Traurig sieht er mich an, doch das nehme ich nur am Rand wahr, als seine Worte eine wahre Flut an Erinnerungen in mir auslösen. Es sind so viele. Welche ist die Gesuchte? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wonach ich suche!

Dass ich auf den Knien liege, nehme ich erst wahr, als James sich vor mir in die Hocke sinken lässt. Kurz sieht er mich an, dann wendet er den Kopf Richtung Tür. Ich folge seinem Blick, so gut es die wirbelnden Bilder in meinem Kopf erlauben.

Was ich sehe, ist genug.

Unsere Zeit ist abgelaufen.

Sie sind hier.

_Somebody save me I'm close to the edge  
>someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had<br>Somebody save me and answer my pleas  
>someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease<br>Somebody help me please_

„Sirius."

James sieht wieder mich an und ich erkenne eine Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick, die vorher nicht da war.

„Die Erinnerung. Sie allein ist wichtig!" schärft er mir noch einmal ein.

Ich fange zu zittern an. Aber es ist nicht aufgrund der Eiseskälte in meiner Zelle, sondern der tief in mir drin. Ich weiß, was er tun wird. Die Dementoren scheinbar auch, denn sie kommen nicht näher, sondern schweben weiterhin nahe der Tür. Sie warten nur darauf, dass James…

„James, nein! Ich bitte dich…"

Wäre sein Körper real, ich würde mich an ihn klammern. Ich würde ihn nicht gehen lassen. Aber so bleibt mir nur, ihn anzuflehen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht genug.

„Bitte mich nicht darum, meinem besten Freund nicht auf die einzige Art und Weise zu hel fen, die mir noch geblieben ist."

Geschlagen sinke ich in mich zusammen, als ich plötzlich das Gefühl habe, James Hand auf meiner Schulter zu spüren. Sein fester Blick ruht noch einmal auf meinem.

„Sirius, Harry wird deine Hilfe brauchen. Ich zähle auf dich."

Und damit erhebt er sich und stürzt sich auf die Dementoren.

Was dann folgt ist ein unbeschreibliches Chaos aus Licht und Dunkelheit, Farbblitzen und Geräuschen, die mir durch Mark und Bein gehen. Ich begreife nicht wirklich, was genau da vor meinen Augen geschieht, aber eines weiß ich: James tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um mich zu schützen und mir noch ein wenig mehr kostbare Zeit zu verschaffen.

Dieser Gedanke ist es, der mich letztendlich aus meiner Starre erwachen lässt. Noch immer rasen die Bilder in meinem Kopf. Schneller und schneller. Doch keines scheint so bedeutend, so entscheidend.

Wonach suche ich?

Was auch immer es ist, ich muss es finden und zwar bald. Ich bekomme genug von dem Kampf mit, der um mich tobt, um zu wissen, dass James sie nicht mehr lange aufhalten kann.

Und dann werden sie mir alles nehmen. Das weiß ich einfach.

Verzweiflung steigt in mir auf. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die mit jeder Sekunde uner träglicher werden, unterliegt James.

Er bräuchte Hilfe. Und ich sitze hier nutzlos herum, weil es einfach nichts gibt, das ich tun kann!

Ohnmächtig in meiner Wut schlage ich auf den Stein unter mir ein. Immer härter, immer wil der, fast rasend wie ein Tier.

Wie ein…

Und dann plötzlich weiß ich.

Die Bilderflut kommt zu einem abrupten Halt. Ich sehe alles wieder vor mir, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Meine Freunde und ich…wie wir uns…

Als ich in die Gegenwart zurückkehre, sehe ich James vor mir.

Erschöpft, aber glücklich, lächelt er mich an. Er sagt nichts, doch höre ich seine Stimme ganz deutlich in meinem Kopf.

„Mach's gut, alter Freund. Bis wir uns wieder sehen."

Und damit verschwindet er.

Doch sein kostbarer Schutzschild hält noch einen Augenblick länger. Und den nutze ich.

Entschlossen richte ich mich auf und flüstere ein allerletztes Mal zu meinen Wänden.

„Ich bin Sirius Black, ein Herumtreiber und Abenteurer. Bester Freund von James Potter. Patenonkel von Harry Potter."

Ich halte kurz inne und lächle dann verschmitzt.

„Ich bin…ein guter Hund."


End file.
